<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy birthday Rantaro Amami! by Ultimate_mistake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792923">Happy birthday Rantaro Amami!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake'>Ultimate_mistake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Birthday, Birthday Cake, Family, M/M, Motorcycles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Its my second best boy birthday today! <br/>Coming home and almost forget it was your birthday, being reminded it was your birthday by your family!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro/K1-B0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy birthday Rantaro Amami!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coming back home! Rantaro went out the country to see his sister and help his new step mom out with things she needed, but during his trip he miss Kiibo and his son Kentaro; their smiling faces, Kentaro wanting new dolls he tries his best to not spoil him with many dolls and Loving Kiibo night, oh how he yearn for that lovely night with his love Kiibo! </p><p>Tighten his bag on the back of his motorbike, making sure it sercure and safe...Yep it is! he hops on his bike, putting on his helmet, start his bike up and drive home. </p><p>Parking his bike, on the parking lot of his home, shutting off his bike; removing his bag swing it over his shoulder and setting his helmet in his other arms with his keys in his pocket, walking up to the door; opening the door hearing the tv is on, putting his bag away, taking off his shoes and leaving them by the door step. Rantaro makes his way to the sofa, he see Kiibo and his son sleeping, Kiibo holding him to his chest and his son grab hold of his shirt, sleeping away he gives them a kiss on the cheek looking at the tv see Kentaro put on Frozen again, walking to the kicthen to see what they got to eat; opening the frigde and see a box nothing to see in it...Its just tapeup....Huh? why is there a box in here? taking it out, set it on the table..... its probably best to wake Kiibo up, walking up to his sleeping body well charging himself, a tap on his shoulder making him move laying on his back and that movement woke Kentaro up. He sits up rubbing his eyes and see his Papa back home</p><p>"DADDY!!" he reach for him shit it woke Kiibo up, Amami holds his son; Kiibo letting out a groan, sitting up and stretch "Hi Kiibo" <br/>Seeing a smile on his face, Kiibo stand up and give him a kiss on the lips and told him "Happy birthday Love" <br/>"Happy birthday daddy!" hus son say huh? <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Oooooooh!! Its his birthday today! To say, he almost forgot it was his birthday. His son give him a kiss on the cheek D'Awwwwww!! <br/>So that box was his cake, Ok ok! he hasnt read any of his text, everyone probably wishes him a happy birthday or something like that.<br/>Kiibo took out his cake from the box, a very pretty teal cake with little icing leafs on it and a white "Happy birthday Rantaro" writen on it; That cake looks so good! Kentaro cant wait to have a taste of it! putting the candles on it and now Kentaro sings happy birthday to his daddy why not let hus son sing happy to him. He's making a wish and blew out the candles "Yay!"<br/>Kentaro ask him what did he wish for? he looks at Kiibo who cutting the cake for him and Kentaro, a smile on his face "My wish has already come true" <br/>Kentaro look at Kiibo, moving his head to the side is confuse maybe once he's older he'll understand.</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi sent him a gift, he shake the box.....Nothing? then what the fuck is in this? Rantaro opens the box and poof, powder on his face.....Kentaro looks at him "POWDER!" <br/>Kiibo know who did this....Ugh</p><p>Bonus</p><p>Rantaro knock on the door, a quick visit to see Ouma, Kaito open the door "Whats up?" <br/>"Can you give Ouma his gift?" he hands Kaito a box "Sure thing hey hang out later?"<br/>"Sure sure i gotta run" he heads to his motorbike.</p><p>Ouma! Amami has a gift for you! got the boy attention, taking the box out of his hand and open it and SPLAT! a pie hits his face making Kaito laugh. The prank war is still not over!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>